1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable plug, and more particularly to a rotatable plug having a housing, at least two connecting blades, at least two disks securely received in the housing, at least two slip rings each mounted on a corresponding one of the two disks and being rotatable relative to the corresponding disk and at least two securing elements each received in the housing to securely engage with a corresponding one of the two slip rings. After the two slip rings are securely connected to the securing elements and the two connecting blades are electrically connected to the two disks, the plug is able to be rotated regardless of the connection between the two connecting blades and a power socket which is firmly fixed at a location.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional plug normally has at least two connecting blades received in a housing and at least two electrical wires each connecting to a corresponding one of the at least two connecting blades. The at least two electrical wires extend to an electrical device, such as a blender, a shaver or a vacuum cleaner. To those who often do housekeeping jobs, all of the foregoing electrical devices sometimes need to be moved around, especially the shaver and the vacuum cleaner. When the electrical equipment is connected to a wall outlet, the cable of the electrical equipment often becomes twisted. As we all know, when the cable is twisted the cable is easily broken or the wires inside the cable are easily damaged due to excessive extension from the twist.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved plug to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved plug which is rotatable so that there is no twist no matter how the plug is operated.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the rotatable plug has a housing, at least two connecting blades, at least two disks securely received in the housing, at least two slip rings each mounted on a corresponding one of the at least two disks and being rotatable relative to the corresponding disk and at least two spacers each received in the housing to securely engage with a corresponding one of the at least two slip rings. After the at least two slip rings are securely connected to the spacers and the at least two connecting blades are electrically connected to the at least two disks, the plug is able to be rotated regardless of the connection between the at least two connecting blades and a power socket which is firmly fixed at a location.